Return of the Ninth
by Chibi Lenne
Summary: A forgotten Digidestined child from the first season is about to join up with Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Hikari, and Takeru to defeat the Digimon Kaizar. The only question is...who is she?*Chapter 5&6 now up! Yamato finds out Alyssa is back*
1. What Has Been Forgotten

Return of the Ninth  
  
What if Hikari Kamiya was still the eighth digidestined but there was still another? This girl was there from the beginning but was the ninth of the digidestined children that were sent into the digital world during the summer camp. But she somehow was connected to the new children and would soon have to join forces with Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari to defeat the Digimon Kaizar. The question now that needs to be answered; who is this ninth child that had been forgotten?  
  



	2. Return...Hoping for the Impossible

The girl walked slowly towards the soccer field, she didn't really know how much things had changed since she had returned from Canada, not that she cared much. Her aunt and uncle in Canada had wanted her to visit after her, supposed, terrible encounter with the monsters three years ago. But she knew differently about the so-called monsters, she just refused to say anything. Over the three years in Canada she had lost contact with many of her friends, but remained in close connection with her family. Now she was home, and she wished that she could find her friends and apologize for never writing or calling any of them. There was one in particular. Shaking her head at her own stupid thoughts she stopped at the top of the field, none of her old friends would welcome her back, she was sure of it. She only had one true friend, but she would never be able to see her again. She had come to find her brother, who was always playing soccer, and just as she remembered, his team was winning.   
"Yeah! Go Daisuke!" a young girl's voice yelled. She looked over and paled at what she saw. Digimon, in the real world, that meant that the rift was open again. Maybe she could visit her friend after all.   
"Come on Daisuke you can do it!" another girl's voice called, this one the older girl recognized. Slowly she made her way over to the children with the digimon, a slight tingling sensation in her body told her that she still was able to sense the digimon and the power that came with their presence.   
"Hello Hikari, Takeru" she said slowly. Two of the children looked at her and smiled instantly, this was something that she had not suspected from them, but they were always kind at heart.  
"Alyssa-chan!" Hikari yelled as she hugged her. Alyssa blinked and hugged Hikari back then looked at Takeru.  
"It's been a long time" he said. Alyssa merely nodded to him.  
"Hello Gatomon, Patamon," she said as she pet Patamon's fur.   
"Um...someone want to tell us what's going on around here?" she heard the smaller boy ask.   
"Oh...I'm sorry...this is our friend Alyssa" Hikari said.  
"Alyssa!" she heard a familiar voice yell as a boy with odd brown hair ran over to them.   
"Taichi...it's good to see you again," she said politely.   
"Hello...I'm Iori," the small boy said and bowed to her. Alyssa bowed back to him.  
"And I'm Miyako," the girl said.  
"You remind me of Mimi," Alyssa said as she looked at the girl, then turned her attention back to the game.   
"Does Yamato know you're here?" Taichi asked her.  
"No...no one knew that I was coming home...not even my own brother. But it looks like I'll be home to stay now," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Sorry...I got to go find my brother, I will see you guys around...oh, and if you see Koushirou, tell him I really need to talk to him about something," she said as she ran down to the field. Taichi nodded then smiled as he saw Daisuke coming back up to where they were with his soccer bag.  
"Good game Daisuke" Taichi said.  
"Thanks...uh who was that cute girl?" Daisuke asked as his gaze followed Alyssa.  
"That's our friend, Alyssa Ichijouji," Hikari told him.  
"Ichijouji! She's Ken's sister!?" Miyako yelled then covered her mouth. Hikari and Takeru only shrugged, they had never really asked about her brother.  
***  
"I'm so glad that you've come home Alyssa...it's been rather quiet at the house lately," Ken said as he walked with her. He always felt that he could talk to his sister, about almost anything...almost.  
"Well...I missed home. I figured it was time to come back, I can't run forever," she said. She looked at him, she could tell that he was hiding something from her, he never did. She frowned a bit then looked up at the sky, she truly had missed home in Japan. Now if only she could find a way back to the digital world so she could find her friend and her partner. If some of her other friends could forgive her...maybe Cagnottemon could too.   



	3. Blinding Light

*FYI* Takeru - T.K.  
Hikari - Kari  
Taichi - Tai  
Yamato - Matt  
Daisuke - Davis  
Iori - Cody  
Miyako - Yolie   
Koushiro - Izzy   
Digimon Kaizar - Digimon Emperor   
((Italics)) - are a flash backs and dream sequences  
  
Takeru sighed as he flopped down on the couch, Patamon was resting comfortably on his stomach, both of which were in deep thought. They had seen every digimon from the past digidestined children, except for Alyssa's.   
"Takeru...how come Alyssa didn't ask if Cagnottemon is okay?" Patamon asked hesitantly, not sure if it was the right thing to be asking.  
"I don't know Patamon...maybe she's forgotten her, or maybe she doesn't want to remember what happened three years ago," Takeru said. He closed his eyes and sighed again, remembering all the pain that Alyssa had been through when they were stuck in the digital world fighting Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, the four Dark Masters, and then the final battle with Apocalamon. She'd felt all of the digimons' pain. He wondered what Yamato would think about Alyssa coming back home to Japan, he had put her behind him three years ago when she left suddenly and only sent one letter to her. But he knew that his brother had not forgotten her like he said he had. He smirked a bit as he heard Patamon snore from where he was still laying on his stomach.   
"Sweet dreams Patamon," he whispered then closed his own eyes waiting for his mom to come home from work.   
***  
"Sorry about having to make you share a room with your brother, Alyssa...we haven't had time to pull the boxes out of your old room yet," Mrs. Ichijouji said to her daughter.   
"It's okay mom...its only for a little while right? And I can use Sam's old bed," she said sadly, not really wanting to mention her dead older brother.   
"You're right...good night dear, I'm so glad that you've come home," she said as she kissed her forehead. Alyssa smiled and walked to the door and knocked once.  
"Come in" a voice from inside called. Alyssa walked in and shut the door behind her, looking over at her brother she could tell that there was something different about him that had changed drastically since she had last seen him, something she sensed different.  
"Well...I said are you going to bed now?" Ken asked her.   
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am...good night Ken," she said as she crawled into the bottom bunk, since Ken slept in the top. When Ken finally climbed up onto his bed and the lights were out she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep, dreaming about her closest friend.  
  
(("Cagnottemon...where are you, I've come back to visit you," Alyssa called out into the darkness. Off in the distance she could see a very large black tower that seemed to radiate evil energy. She narrowed her eyes and began to walk towards it, trying to adjust her vision to the surrounding darkness.  
"Alyssa!" she heard a voice yell. It was not Cagnottemon.   
"Ken! Where are you?" she yelled. She clutched her stomach and her forehead at the same time, the familiar feeling of energy given off by a digimon in pain. She knew this aura all too well...it was her friend and partner, Cagnottemon. She picked up her pace and ran through what seemed like a forest, but now it was raining and her black hair was slicked to her face and neck from the rain.  
"Cagnottemon! Ken!" she yelled again. With a flash of lighting she saw them, standing in front of that dark tower. Cagnottemon was fighting her brother, only he looked different, like he blended in with the darkness...just like his aura was.   
"Alyssa stay back!" Cagnottemon yelled to her.   
"Ken don't! What are you doing! Cagnottemon!" she yelled to try and stop the fighting. A blinding white light suddenly shattered the darkness. Her crest was glowing...the crest of trust. Her digivice shift it's shape and the Cagnottemon started to glow, just like the light that was fighting off the darkness.))  
  
Alyssa sat up, holding in her scream of fear. She looked around the room, it was the same as when she had gone to sleep, except the computer screen was giving off an odd glow. She then noticed her digivice was glowing, and like in her dream, had shifted into something else. Picking it up she walked over to the screen and looked at it.   
"The gateway?" she asked to no one in particular. Then she looked up to see if she had awakened Ken, or the strange light that was suddenly growing stronger. Before she was pulled into a world of swirling lights she saw that Ken was not in his bed, and had not slept in it at all. She could not tell what way was up as she seemed to float through space...so she welcomed the darkness as she closed her eyes, never feeling her body connect with the ground once again. Nor was she aware that someone was waiting there, waiting for her to wake up.   



	4. Revelation...Arise Metaltigaramon

revelation

Alyssa slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she almost screamed noticing she was not in her bedroom back in her home. Then she stopped herself, she was once again in the digital world. She stood up slowly and looked around, she was in the midst of the Primary Village. Her eyes narrowed a bit as she saw a very tall black tower off in the distance.

"What's that?" she asked to no one in particular.

"That's one of the Dimion Kaizar's dark spires," a voice behind her said. Glancing back she smiled.

"Electmon, it's good to see you again," she said and hugged him.

"You too Alyssa, someone here has been waiting for you to wake up," he said. Stepping off to the side Cagnottemon looked up at Alyssa.

"Cagnottemon, you're okay!" Alyssa said as she hugged her digimon friend. 

"Oh, Alyssa I was so afraid that you'd forgotten all about me," she said.

"I'd never forget you," she said. Cagnottemon jumped on her head and purred then stopped. Over by the black spire, that was now falling over, there was screaming and fighting going on.

"Alyssa do you still have your digivice?" Cagnottemon asked her. Alyssa nodded and held it out, her crest was still around her neck. 

"Cagnottemon warp digivolve to…Metaltigaramon!" the digimon. Like so long ago, Cagnotemon warp digivolved into her mega form, much like Gabumon and Augumon. 

__

Flashback* 

"You ready to do this Taichi?" Yamato asked. Taichi nodded and grabbed Yamato's hand.

"I'm gonna hold your hand, just in case you get scared and chicken out," Taichi said. Off to the side Alyssa was standing with Takeru and Hikiari. She couldn't let them do this. As Angemon and Angewoman's arrows headed for Yamato and Taichi she ran forward and hugged Yamato around the waist. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Instead of having only two of the digimon warp digivolve…three of them had. Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon, and Metaltigaramon.

End Flashback*

Hopping onto Metaltigaramon's back they flew quickly towards the digimon that were fighting the digimon Kaizar. Metaltigaramon was similar to Metalgarurumon, like Patamon and Gatomon they were corresponding digimon. She was a white tiger like digimon with wings, yet in her mega form she was more like a machine. Not that it mattered. When they got close enough to the scene of the fighting, Alyssa saw Takeru, he and the other digidestined looked like they needed help. Then she saw the Digmimon Kaizar, he looked familiar.

"Metaltigaramon, drop me behind the Kaizar, then go land by Takeru and the others," she said. Metaltigaramon dropped her stealthly then landed by Takeru, wondering what Alyssa was up to.

"Metaltigaramon!" Hikari yelled and hugged her. 

"Where's Alyssa, if you're here?" Takeru asked. Then they saw Alyssa tackle the Digimon Kaizar to the ground, much like Daisuke had moments before, only had failed then. His mask falling off as he rolled away from Alyssa when he stood up he looked at Alyssa coldly.

"Ken?" she said confused.


	5. Denial...Past Fires Ignite

She was in a state of denial, Ken could not be the evil Digimon Kaizar, and it just couldn't be true

She was in a state of denial, Ken could not be the evil Digimon Kaizar, and it just couldn't be true. Takeru looked to Alyssa sitting on the couch in his mother's apartment, Ken had taken off on Airdramon shortly after Alyssa had discovered who he was. They were presently waiting for Koushirou to show up, they needed to talk. 

"Alyssa, are you going to be alright?" Miyako asked her, looking over at the girl. Alyssa's head was in her hands and resting on her knees, she had finally stopped crying and had gone silent momentarily. 

"I…I don't know," she said slowly. Hikari got up when someone rang the doorbell, since Takeru was trying to keep Daisuke from destroying his mother's apartment. 

"Hikari…where's Takeru?" Koushirou asked her. Hikari looked back into the apartment as a loud crash was heard and Takeru's yelling voice at Daisuke. 

"So, what's going on?" another voice asked from out in the hall. It was Yamato, so Koushirou hadn't told him yet, nor had Taichi. That was a good thing, sort of. 

"You two better come in," Hikari said as she shut the door behind them. Yamato looked around the room, his brother was yelling at Daisuke, Iori and Miyako were sitting on the couch, with an older black haired girl between them who seemed distressed. 

"So Ken's probably staying in the Digital World right?" Koushirou asked. The girl between Iori and Miyako nodded. 

"Ken? Ken Ichijouji?" he asked, 'Alyssa's brother?' he wanted to ask. 

"He didn't come home, we got an email from him," she said as she half sat up, her pale face paled even more as she spotted Yamato.

"Alyssa…" he said slowly and then his face hardened. 

"Yamato…" Takeru warned, he did not need his brother upsetting her even more.

"Why Alyssa? Why didn't you tell me you'd come back? Why when I sent you that letter you never wrote back or called?" he almost yelled starting to loose his temper. Alyssa just stared at him blankly then stood up and with such sudden action she ran from the apartment, leaving her shoes and school bag behind. Only Daisuke saw the tears that had fallen from Alyssa's eyes, he turned and looked at Yamato.

"Smooth move Yamato, now you've gone and upset her even more! You think that finding out your brother is the Digimon Kaizar is enough for one day. You didn't' even give her a chance to explain," Daisuke said as he grabbed his bag and got ready to leave. Everyone in the apartment looked at him funny as if there was a piece of spinach between his teeth.

"Yamato, you should…" Iori started to say but before he could finish Yamato had already run out the door and was quickly running after her. 

***

Alyssa sat up in the tree at the park and hugged herself, she didn't blame Yamato for being angry at her, but she didn't think it would hurt that much. 

"Alyssa!" Yamato called, he'd known where she'd go, it was 'their' spot. She stayed silent hoping he wouldn't see her, but it was too obvious a place. He stopped at the base of the tree and looked up at her his hands on his knees as he breathed rather hard. 

"What…are you…doing up there?" he asked her catching his breath.

"I want to be alone Yamato," she said somewhat coldly.

"I deserved that," Yamato said as he slowly made his way up the tree and out onto the branch where she was. 

"Listen Yamato, if you're going to yell at me…" she blinked as her sentence was cut off by a short, but sweet kiss from him.

"I'm not going to yell at you, I wanted to apologize," he said. Alyssa blinked as if not really believing what she heard. 

"Yamato…YAMATO!" she yelled as he lost his balance and slipped off the branch. 

"Owe!" Yamato exclaimed and pouted, causing Alyssa to break out in laughter, holding onto the tree to hold herself up. Now, she knew if Yamato, and Cagnottemon could forgive her, maybe so could all of her other friends. 


	6. Discoveries and Lies

Ken paced his throne room back and forth, Wormon sat by and watched him with caution

Ken paced his throne room back and forth, Wormon sat by and watched him with caution. Ken had changed, and it was all that witch's fault. 

"What am I going to do? I can't use Kymiramon on Alyssa…she's my sister. But she's also one of the Digidestined," Ken thought to himself as he slammed his fist into a nearby wall, then turned and rested his forehead on it. Alyssa had been close to him, closer than Sam had ever been, probably because they believed in the same things. After everything that had happened three years ago, and she left, he'd felt sad and alone. 

"Master, what is wrong, maybe a nice cup of hot chocolate would cheer you up?" Wormon asked as he walked over to Ken. 

"No…go away Wormon, I'm thinking…and I don't need your insolent blubbering ruining my train of thought," Ken snapped at the Digimon. Wormon flinched a tiny bit and set the hot chocolate down on the ground and took off out of his sight, it was not good to be around him when he was in one of his moods, and they'd come more frequently then before. Ken turned and looked at the mug that the Digimon had left for him and began to think, he felt as though he was missing something that was important. Instead of trying to figure out what it was he turned on the monitor.

"Kymiramon, get ready to do battle," he said with an evil smirk. On the monitor a shadowy figure of a massive Digimon appeared and roared the sound a deafening chill. 

***

"Yay!" Demiveemon yelled as he caught the soccer ball. Daisuke and Demiveemon were trying, (key word 'trying), to teach the other Digimon how to play soccer.

"So it was the energy that made you come back?" Sora asked looking at Alyssa. 

"That and I missed home. I figured if I came back here then I'd be closer to Cagnottemon, I was afraid for her," she replied. Sora nodded and looked to Koushirou, who was busily typing away at his computer, he was once again trying to find Alyssa's connection to the Digimon. 

"It's odd, your blood seems to be made up of part digital data," he said. With the new upgrade in his laptop, he'd been able to do more, than he had three years ago in the Digital World. 

"That's crazy Koushirou, how could Alyssa have data like that in her blood," Jou asked. Koushirou shook his head, he had no clue. 

"You got any idea Alyssa?" Taichi asked her. Alyssa closed her eyes and tried to think about what had happened the first time she'd been in contact with a Digimon, it had to have been over seven years ago. That was the first time she'd ever seen Cagnottemon, there had been another Digimon with her, and Ken had been there.

"I don't remember," she finally said shaking her head a bit as she sat up straighter. 

"Well, don't worry, maybe once we help your brother it'll go away," Miyako said. Koushirou shook his head.

"Won't work, Alyssa's had these strange things happen to her since the first time we went to the Digital World together," Yamato explained before Koushirou had a chance to. Miyako merely nodded her head and sighed. 

"Question is, how do we help Ken?" Hikari asked looking to Alyssa who seemed to sadden.

"Ken's not like this, he's not a bad kid…he was so kind and gentle before…" she trailed off not sure if she should tell them. 

"Before what?" Takeru asked her. 

"Before the incident with Sam…" she lied. She hated lying, but this time it was necessary. She blinked and the other's noticed her go pale, she wrapped her arms around her body and began to shiver.

"Alyssa what's wrong?" Yamato almost yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. She was cold to touch, Yamato's yell had alerted the Digimon and Daisuke, they stopped and looked over at the group of children. 

"Yamato…it's cold…" she said slowly. Her body began to phase, like Hikari's had the time she'd been to the Dark Beach, the black part of the Digital World. 

"Alyssa!" Yamato yelled as he went to grasp onto her, but she was gone. The other's stared in shock wondering what exactly had happened. 

~*~ Okay, so what are you thinking so far? I know, it took me a while to get the last two chapters up, but I did finally, new chapters coming soon…here's a sneak preview for chapter 7.

Alyssa woke up, she wasn't in primary village, or in any 'happy' place in the Digital World. In fact, unlike the cheeriness of the forests and waters, it was dark and damp, a lack of colour in the room she was in. She placed a hand over her head that hurt like never before. She sat up slowly and looked around, it was a dungeon of some sort, the door and window was bared and all around her she could hear the noises of other captive Digimon. 

"Well, hope you slept well dear sister," a dark voice said. The Digimon Kaizar stepped towards her cell and looked at her evilly, this was definitely not her brother, something else was controlling him. 

Heh, that's all you get for now, hope you enjoy! 

Diamond Wing Pegasus ~*~


	7. The Darkness Grows

Alyssa woke up, she wasn't in primary village, or in any 'happy' place in the Digital World. In fact, unlike the cheeriness of the forests and waters, it was dark and damp, a lack of colour in the room she was in. She placed a hand over her head that hurt like never before. She sat up slowly and looked around, it was a dungeon of some sort, the door and window was bared and all around her she could hear the noises of other captive Digimon.   
"Well, hope you slept well dear sister," a dark voice said. The Digimon Kaizar stepped towards her cell and looked at her evilly, this was definitely not her brother, and something else was controlling him. She looked up and blinked too much was happening too soon, she winced and rubbed her head, she felt like she was having a really big hang over...not like she knew what one actually was.  
"What did you do to me?" she asked him.  
"I didn't do anything dear sister...what has been altered in yours system has been as much from when we were children. Do you not remember the pain you went through?" he grinned a tiny bit and smirked at her.  
"Ken...what's wrong? Why are you like this...I know this isn't you." She winced again and grabbed her forehead, somewhere Digimon were being hurt. As this happened Ken's expression turned into one that was almost caring and concerned for his older sister.  
"I did not want you to get hurt. But this is the only place I could think of to keep you safe from what is happening in the Digital World...but even now it does not work," Ken said as he knelt in front of the cell that she was in and placed a hand on her forehead, "the darkness is calling to you...just embrace it Alyssa," he told her. She sort of half collapsed again and merely shook her head, she couldn't give in...mind you...he had. And she had always assumed that he was so much stronger than that.   
"I'm not going to give in Ken...for both of us I won't" she winced as she looked up into his dark eyes.   
"What is that supposed to mean?" he almost growled but his voice remained smooth, rather than edgy and rough with hatred like when he had spoke of the Digidestined children and their Digimon.   
"It means...that I'll help you free yourself Ken...you weren't meant to be like this...not evil and dark. You were kind and caring and...you still can be" she closed her eyes and collapsed onto the cold ground out could again. Ken stood up and looked to Wormon.  
"Take her somewhere else...warmer...try and get her to feel better...I'm going out with Kymiramon," he said and turned, leaving his sister and his friend Digimon with her.  
"Poor girl..." Wormon said as he opened the door and looked at her, "though...she may be right about Ken, she might be able to help him after all," he said then whistled for one of the taller Digimon to help carry her elsewhere. 


End file.
